villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Merdon
Joseph Merdon is the villainous tritagonist and anti-hero in the first season of the TV series Pandora's Quest. He is a multiverse traveler who tries to avenge his parents throughout most of the series' plot. However, he does eventually befriend Ian and Jenny Pandora rather than trying to kill them. He is portrayed by Adam Driver, who also played Kylo Ren in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. History He at first was seen with his parents inside an abandoned lair tortured by William Anderson and his bodyguards. Anderson asked Joseph's father, Keith Merdon where the multiverse chip is located. Because Keith did not answer, Anderson ordered his bodyguard to shoot both Keith and his wife Elina. After the parents were killed, William passed onto Joseph. Joseph however managed to cut himself loose and teleport himself to the realm of Hamira, where he and his uncle Jeoffery Merdon kept the chip hidden from William and Satan himself. Later, William sent his workers at Anderson Tech to find the chip and kill Joseph for his crimes against humanity. Joseph saw the two coming to his lair, and decided to send his army and get them killed. After the army failed to do so, he called the FBI agent Johnny Kelmunn to find them and arrest them. However, Johnny was revealed to be a satanist who cooperated with William and thereafter, Johnny has arrested the three of them; Ian, Jenny and Joseph. While they were sitting in jail, Joseph explained that he was only trying to save the world from William, who wanted the chip for himself so he could use it and activate Project-X100; a massive bomb able to destroy the entire US. He added that William intends to do so in order to exchange with Satan the life of his daughter for one million souls. Jenny however used her powers to unlock the door of their jail cell, and the three escaped, listening to Johnny talking on the phone to Sheriff Ted Blundy. He revealed to Ted that he is plotting to asassinate the three for Satan, and that it's part of a plan to wipe out the enitre US, much like William's masterplan. Joseph then threw a fireball at Johnny, and the two had a rough fight, as Jenny and Ian ran away. Joseph managed to escape as well after throwing Johnny into a jail cell and locking him inside with his powers. Ted however releases Johnny later on. Joseph later reunites with Jenny and Ian, as they fight Jack Salmada, and thereafter, Joseph kills Jack by throwing at him a fireball which pushes him into an electric pole, and therefore, the electric pole burns itself and falls onto Jack, thus crushing him once and for all. Joseph then gives Jenny the multiverse chip and tells her to guard it safe, no matter what. At the same place (inside The Pandora Manor) however, William comes with more bodyguards and starts torturing Ian, Jenny and Joseph as he intends to find the chip (which Jenny is secretly holding now). William asks Joseph where the chip is, and Joseph answers that even if he points 1 million guns on 1 million souls, he will not get the answer he wants. William then kills Joseph, and in his last breathe, Joseph reminds Ian and Jenny to protect the chip at all costs. Category:Vengeful Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Conspirators Category:Grey Zone Category:Vandals Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Fighter Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Damned Souls Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Telekinetic Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Pawns Category:Inmates Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable